bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piglarva
You're the colors person, right? Based on the message you left on the BIONICLE talk page... You should've left it on one of our talk pages, but w/e. And you're right when you say we won't change it. But you can feel free to argue with us about anything else! =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 12:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) no thank you. i have better things to do with my time. by the way im only a substitute teacher....and im only in 11 grade. im kind of a nurd. : I wouldn't call that nerdish. That's something that I myself would be interested in doing. Of course, I guess I would be considered a nerd too. =P : Oh, and I'm sorry if I offended you at all during the argument. If I sounded harsh when I was asking you how you could have students, it was just because you had been using incorrect grammar (no offense), and thus the whole argument I thought you were my age (I'm only in 8th grade, and I'll be 14 in about 6 weeks) or younger, so I found it hard to believe that you had students. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: Me too, even though Auserv said it, not me. =P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 18:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) thats ok. i does soud strange for someone to have students, who is only 16. but also take atvantage of my age. i do know more about science than alot of people so believe me when i say i know alot about element colors. but if you can think of anything good to debate about tell me. :Really? But GregF hasn't confirmed that any of them are those colors, so, we fighting physics with the BIONICLE creator.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Fighting physics? i like physics. i also like geology. lol! just one questian. why is earth black in bionicle when dirt in real life is brown? and most rocks are gray in the real world. and if its "toa of the GREEN" why is he not green? but i do like the new air color for lewa phantoka. and those colors where just ones i thought mached. acid is mostly yellowy-green color. i have no clue what vacuum colors is. mabey clear-color. there is no clear toas. but the rest i think are good. you can change them if you want. i just wanted to help. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2880971 this is what the air toa should look like. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2881052 WATCH IT Also do me a favor and WATCH WHAT YOU SAY Because I know you wouldn't want me to call you stupid or something like that ya big DUMMY. User:Kazi22 19 January 2008 :You are seriously asking for trouble! MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 02:35, 21 January 2008 (UTC) oooh "big dummy". that a real mean name. I know. That is what happens when you mess with the boy. NEVER cross me. User:Kazi22 20 January 2008 :As for you, Kazi22, don't ask for trouble either. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 02:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) All I want is an apology for being called an idiot (for no reason) and I promise I won't cause anymore trouble. User:Kazi22 20 January 2008 :Well I won't force either of you apologize, but you should. (hides bazooka behind back) MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 16:15, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Twilight Could you please give me a link to where it says that twilight is an official element? Thanks!' •' Hammerise http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Toa look down were is talks about takanuva User page You are making so many edits to your user page that it is taking up the entire Recent Changes. I haven't run into that before! Hahahaha. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:59, 21 January 2008 (UTC) is that a bad thing? :It's funny! I never have seen a single page hog the Recent Changes before! (Laughs head off) MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:25, 21 January 2008 (UTC) .....ooook Fine. Piglarrva I am sorry. But no more of this meaningless namecalling. We stopped that during second grade. User:Kazi22 21 January 2008 :Aw man, I wanted to use my missile launcher. I don't have problems! MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:48, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Wait what are you talking about and where is Piglarva? User:Kazi22 21 January 2008 :See crossed out comment in above section and I don't know. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:03, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Please to meet you. Lets be friends. -Kazi22 Talk 21 January 2008 Fine. Piglarrva I am sorry. But no more of this meaningless namecalling. We stopped that during second grade. User:Kazi22 21 January 2008 Both of you should know better. Kazi never try to get ever with someone because of what they said to you. Piglarva keep all of these unecissary name calling to yourself. User:Lukawas 24 January 2008 :Please remove that link to Pakau Nui on your page so nobody creates that page. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:55, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Leaked image Hey Piglarva, that image you uploaded of Tahu's 2008 form was leaked. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take two points for uploading leaked pics--it states rather obviously on the site notice not to. If you haven't already, I suggest reading the rules to prevent this from happening again. Thank you! =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:47, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Spamming "I hate you all!" That, was bad. "Electricity is purple!" That, was constructive critisism. Im gonna have to take some points away.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:19, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Final Warning what the heck are you guys talking about? i wasnt doing anything wrong. did someone hack into my acount? becouse i have no idea what you guys are talking about. :See this. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:58, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::This too. If that wasn't you, then we owe you some points...and you need to change your password. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:40, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::Go to . MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 12:58, 22 February 2008 (UTC) yah that was Not me. i didnt even have acsess to a computer for the past month . i was on vacation. :Did you change your pasword yet? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I am sorry Piglarva I didn't know. Can you forgive me buddy? -Kazi22 Talk 24 February 2008 sure. but i just want to know who's the evil monkey who hacked into my account. Do you use a school computer or a home one? -Kazi22 Talk 25 February 2008 :It could've been Cyber55, but it didn't seem like him. It also could've been that guy who hacked BMan, but somehow I doubt it. It doesn't really matter, so long as everyone has secure passwords. BTW, Piglarva, I returned all of the points you lost due to the vandalism done under your name. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:09, 25 February 2008 (UTC) swell! by the way i use a home computer. check out my Brickshelf folder! at http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=ookens :I know how you feel, Piglarva. At the Pokemon Encyclopedia this user named MarioGaIaxy2433g5 (the letter to the left of the 3rd a is a capital i) copied my user and talk pages, uploaded vandalized images, and replaced my talk page with a vandalized image! I am so freaking mad! On the Recent Changes it looks like MarioGalaxy2433g5, my user name! MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) dang vandles! so if you get a chance check out my brickshelf. i found the culprit! my friend hacked into my account at school and did all that evil stuff. the way i know is that when we were in computer class i looked at his computer and he was editing by page. he said was "fixing" the site. oh well. i dont hate him, but i do respect him for finding out my user information. Well at lease you don't hate him but tell him to watch it next time. Does he even like Bionicle? -Kazi22 Talk 5 March 2008 yah he is has like every toa and enemy ever made or something O.K. Pal do me a favor and not add the pretty pictures to the elements. and please relay with the Plantlife thing leave it as it is. Thanks! -Kazi22 Talk 10 April 2008 sheeesh! i was just making the sight more interasting! you kneed to lighten up PAL! :OK, first off, the only thing those "pretty pictures" did was ruin the text, it looked kinda sloppy. And we don't know what spacific shade of blue a Toa of plantlife has, so it stay's as just "Blue". And don't tell Kazi to "lighten up", or he might float away on the wind. = D -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 06:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ok forget the blue. when greg said blue he probably ment teal of something. have you EVER seen blue plants? have you ever seen green air? If he meant teal he would have said it. Now we are going to keep it as it is and I don't ever want to talk or hear about this subject again.End of Story -Kazi22 Talk 12 April 2008 :Most stories have a sequel. :P I just felt like throwing in my totally random comment right now. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:44, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Also do not say meaningless nonsense on your talk pages. I'm trying to help you out and be friendly. -Kazi22 Talk 12 April 2008 But Plantilfe is my favorite element! and green is my favorite color! I Haven't bothered the green only the teal and lime which is inaccurate. -Kazi22 Talk 12 April 2008 yah. Blanking Do not ever blank a page again, or you will be blocked. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, blanking has its uses... but not if it is done as vandalism. But yeah, in general, blanking a page is a destructive act and will be punished. Any particular reason why you blanked those templates, Piglarva? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:29, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ???i blacked timplates? were? if so i will fix them oh! i think i was trying to pute the neeter template for the phantoka/mistika http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Phantoka/Mistika which one is neeter? the makuta should not be even on this page there not toa. the whole page is called toa. just trying to clean up sloppy things. Thanks for uploading the slizer pics Piglarva!!! I haven't seen these in like umm... FOREVER!!! Thanks Buddy. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk sure thing! Hey when you find the link to the slizers along with the info. let me know because I need it. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Slizer/Throwbots Once again thanks a billion. Hey let's not forget those roborider things also that came out in 2000 or 2001. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk dont worry. i will ad them as well! Sweet!!! This wiki is advancing!! Cheers Kazi22----- Talk yes but it seems some people are angry with me fro trying to make it better. Whoever it is I believe you are doing a great job. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! thank you! at least one person apreciates me. do you have any other suggestions for me? Nope but I will keep you posted Brother. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! sorry to say this, but the slizer/throwbot article is scedualed for deletion! how can i prevent that? Slizer/Throwbot I'm going to have to ask you to not make anymore slizer/Throwbot articles. This is a BIONICLE wiki, all you did is spam us. You know the rules, please keep everything on the Slizer/Throwbots page. That's the only page we need for them all. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) spoilin my fun. :You also don't have the right to remove the delete tag on any article. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:21, 24 April 2008 (UTC) sorry. i just wanted to know why i cant keep the main page? im fine with deleating the seperate pages. :I don't mean to yell at you, and I don't know why. But someone wants it deleted, so now an Admin needs to decide if it's worth keeping(i think it is). -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the main page can stay; it has the non-canon template and as the predecessor of Bionicle, it's well worth its own article. But since this isn't a Slizer wiki, the individual Slizer pages aren't necessary. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) fair enough :And the RoboRider stuff should go on there, too. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) o-tey look at iss [[user:Piglarva|'Piglarva']] if the toa of iron can control all metal why not call him toa of metal? iron is just one type of metal. kinda like saying toa of granite. or toa of sleet. duuuuuuuuuude I know you have way more edits than me but you are seriously confused... "toas of fire" yaaaaaaaaaa --Dudewaldo4 03:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC)